Pagiū
by ArinaAsh
Summary: Todoroki yakin ini masih pagi dan setelah apa yang dilihatnya di kamar biang masalah Bakugou Katsuki, Todoroki menarik kembali semua umpatan yang dia tujukan untuk ketua kelas. Lime or not? Maybe. TodoBaku. DLDR. Judul nggak nyambung.


TodoBaku Fanfiction

Ini masih pagi. Todoroki yakin itu. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya sungguh menggugah selera untuk menjadi sarapan pagi. Dia menarik kutukan yang dia lontarkan semenjak tadi pada sang ketua kelas yang dengan seenaknya menyuruhnya membangunkan bom berjalan karena saat dia membuka pintu--yang entah kenapa tidak di kunci--pemilik kamar sedang membuka bajunya. Hampir telanjang dan akan segera jika Todoroki tidak menahan diri.

Todoroki meneguk ludah paksa. Ruangan serasa panas dalam sekejap. Secara harfiah karena Bakugou mulai memercikkan api ditangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, brengsek?!"

Oke Bakugou sebelum marah-marah pasang bajumu.

"Kenapa kau seperti wanita yang marah karena aku melihatmu telanjang," dia menjeda. Menatap Bakugou dan tubuh sexynya lekat, "oke hampir. Kita ini sama-sama laki-laki."

"Aku tidak malu seperti wanita, brengsek. Segera katakan apa maumu dan pergi dari sini atau kuledakkan kepalamu, keparat."

Masalahnya semarah apapun Bakugou dalam keadaan seperti ini ia bukannya seram malah tambah imut di mata Todoroki. Itu perut dan ototnya diamankan dulu Bakugou.

Pintu di tutup. Bukannya beranjak, Todoroki nekat menapakkan kaki di kamar sang juara. Mengunci pintunya dan bergumam, "Akan kukatakan kau sakit."

"Hah? Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek? Keluar sekarang! Kalau-,"

"Kacchan."

Panggilan laknat di sebut. Bakugou hampir melompat menerjang. Meledakkan. Menghancurkan mulut busuk yang berani memanggilnya demikian. Hanya saja, tubuhnya menjadi kaku. Serasa tidak bisa digerakkan. Ekspresi Todoroki memancarkan sesuatu dan Bakugou tahu itu mengancam.

"Kuledakkan kepalamu, keparat."

Todoroki tersenyum, "Kenapa kau galak sekali, Kacchan?"

Satu langkah maju.

Dan satu langkah mundur.

Todoroki hampir kehilangan semua kewarasannya. Oh shit ... Bakugou sangat menggoda. Dia tidak ingin membaginya. Dia tidak ingin orang lain melihat Bakugou seperti ini atau seperti apa yang akan dia tunjukkan setelah ini.

Melihat mata Bakugou yang seolah mengobservasi cara untuk kabur. Todoroki membekukan pintu. Persetan bila nanti dia di tegur. Dia akan melakukan sesuatu nanti karena sekarang ada yang lebih penting.

"Kacchan," nadanya dalam. Penuh seduksi. Satu gerakan cekatan, Bakugou telah berasa dalam kukungan Todoroki menghantam tempat tidur. Sedikit usaha kedua tangan peledak telah bersilang di atas kepala. Tanpa bisa meronta ataupun meneriakkan sumpah serapah, kedua belah bibir telah di tutup sempurna. Hanya kecupan namun dalam. Namun menuntut. Todoroki menjauhkan dirinya. Menatap penuh nafsu wajah yang memerah dengan nafas terengah. "Kacchan, seharusnya kau mengunci pintumu jika ingin ganti baju."

Bakugou menggeram frustasi. Kemudian terengah dan terus melenguh ketika jari-jari nakal Todoroki yang bebas berjalan di dadanya. "Kau tidak tahu siapa yang akan terangsang bila melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti ini." Todoroki berhenti. Kemudian mendekatkan diri dan mengulum daun telinga Bakugou membuatnya hanya mampu melenguh. Sial. Entah Bakugou tak terlalu sensitif atau Todoroki yang terlalu atriktif. Keahlian macam apa yang Todoroki punya hingga membuat dirinya hanya mampu menahan nafas, melenguh, dan menikmati tanpa bisa melawan. Todoroki tersenyum puas. Wajah Bakugou saat ini. Tidak akan pernah dia biarkan siapapun selain dirinya melihatnya. "Atu kau memang sengaja hmn?" Dia menggigit daun telinga Bakugou gemas. "Anak nakal."

"Angh ... S-sialan, setengah-setengah sialan ..."

Todoroki mengulas senyum. Mendekatkan wajah dan memnuat kedua pucuk hidung bersentuhan.

"Kau tidak menyangkal, tidak menolak, tidak memintaku berhenti. Apa aku sebegitu nikmat untukmu?"

Bakugou menatap tajam. Hanya saja dia lupa bahwa wajahnya sudah menampakkan ekspresi minta di serang. Alhasil bukannya takut Todoroki Shouto bergerilya semakin berani.

Tangannya turun kebawah. Mengusap perut Bakugou. Membuat nya kembali melenguh. Kemudian kembali ke atas. Tepat pada dua benda yang sejak tadi menggoda untuk di hisap. Dan dia melakukannya. Menghisapnya. Mengusapnya. Mencubitnya. Semua hal yang membuat mulut busuk Bakugou melenguh nikmat. Membuat apa yang dibawah sana terpikat. Dan seperti reaksi berantai sesuatu dibalik celana Todoroki juga mengetat. Ah sial ... desaham Bakugou begitu menggoda untuk dilewatkan.

"Kau menggodaku Bakugou, kau yang membuatku gila hanya dengan melihatmu. Kau yang membuatku bernafsu karena desahanmu. Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Bakugou."

Bakugou menggigit bibirnya. Reflek menahan diri dari desahan. Dia tidak ingin semuanya menjadi lebih buruk. Sudah cukup tubuhnya melemas karena hal memalukan seperti ini. Apalagi ketika tangan nakal Todoroki mengusap miliknya di bawah sana.

"Hentikan," ucapakannya tidak bisa lepas dari desahan. Bahkan ketika bibirnya sudah berdarah sekalipun dia masih tidak bisa menghentikan beberapa desah nakal yang merangsek keluar. "Todoroki."

"Souto," Todoroki mengucap dalam. Sambil menjilat daerah leher sekaligus menahan diri untuk menorehkan tanda. Bakugou bukan miliknya setidaknya belum. Hal seperti itu bisa dia lakukan nanti. Namun sekarang dia harus melakukan sesuatu dulu. "Apa kau memanggil nama marga pasanganmu ketika hendak bercinta?"

"Tidak." Bakugou menggeleng kuat-kuat."Ini bukan bercinta. Ini seratus persen pemaksaan brengsek."

Todoroki berhenti. Menatap lekat pada wajah Bakugou yang semakin berantakan. Rasa yang sedari tadi melingkupinya menghilang. Dia memaksa Bakugou? Ini bukan bercinta. Tidak ada secuilpun cinta yang mendorong Bakugou untuk menerima perlakuannya. Ini serta merta karena paksaannya.

Todoroki menutup matanya. Kemudian berguling kesebelah Bakugou. Miliknya menegang luar biasa. Tapi dia tidak bisa memaksa Bakugou untuk melakukan hal sesakral itu hanya karena nafsu dan paksa.

Sementara Bakugou Katsuki hanya menatap bingung. Dia yakin Todoroki berada dalam nafsu birahi tertinggi dan dia memutuskan untuk berhenti karena dia berkata ini paksaan. Todoroki masih memikirkan perasaannya.

Dia menatap lekat kelopak mata yang menutup. Terlihat bahwa pemiliknya sedang berusaha mati-matian menahan diri. Dan Bakugou tidak memiliki kuasa untuk marah. Bahkan setelah dia dilecehkan seperti tadi.

"Iida memintaku untuk membangunkanmu. Kami harus segera berangkat untuk latihan atau apalah itu. Dia pikir kau masih tidur." Todoroki bergumam datar. Tak terlalu membuka mulutnya. Pun giginya bergemeletuk menahan hasrat.

Hanya "ooh." yang bisa Bakugou kumandangkan. Satu menit yang panjang berlalu dengan keheningan. Hingga ketukan pintu membuyarkan suasana.

"Bakugou-kun, Todoroki-kun, kita harus segera berangkat. Kita tidak bisa terlambat."

Bakugou menatap pintu. Kemudia Todoroki yang sepertinya tak memiliki sedikitpun niatan untuk menjawab ucapan Iida.

"Ketua kelas sialan, katakan pada yang lain aku tidak ikut hari ini. Dan si setengah-setengah sialan itu juga jadi segera pergi sebelum kuledakkan kepalamu bangsat!"

"Tapi Bak-,"

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya dua kali."

Saat dia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pintu. Matanya bersirobok dengan iris Todoroki yang memancarkan sirat datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Bukannya menjawab Bakugou malah merebahkan diri. "Ketua kelas sialan itu sudah pergi," Dia membuang muka. Kemanapun asal bukan wajah Todoroki yang penuh tanda tanya. "Kau ehm ... aku tidak akan membiarkan nama pahlawan tercoreng karena ulahmu. Maksudku itu. Milikmu." Semburat merah manis memenuhi wajahnya. "Masih berdiri."

"Oooh," Todoroki terdiam. Tunggu?! Maksudnya?

"Baiklah tidak jadi. Lebih baik aku la-,"

Mulutnya dibungkam paksa. Satu ciuman telah terenggut. Terus berpangut dan terus berpangut. Satu tangan Todoroki menyusup kebelakang kepala Bakugou. Menuntunnya pada ciuman yang lebih dalam. Yang satu lagi kembali menyusuri tubuh atletis pria dibawahnya.

Lidahnya bergerilya. Mengabsen dan terus mengajak lidah di dalam mulut hangat Bakugou menari. Namun Todoroki menjadi sebal setelah lidah itu mencoba mendominasi. Dialah dominasi disini dan tidak akan dia biarkan pria cantik di depannya mencoba mengambil kendali. Dengan lincah dia tundukkan lidah itu. Membuatnya kembali melenguh. Dan terus menuntunnya pada kenikmatan.

Merasa sama-sama membutuhkan oksigen, Todoroki menjauhkan diri dengan enggan.

"Ingat Katsuki aku tidak akan berhenti untuk kedua kalinya."

"Tentu saja, memang apa yang kuharapkan?"

Dan hari itu mereka menikmati waktu mereka berdua.

END

Silahkan berimajinasi sendiri xD

Daku nggak siap bikin lemon. Jadi sampai disini saja ya. Untuk selanjutnya silahkan di lanjutkan sendiri.


End file.
